Iyubov'
by Takeo Kin
Summary: Um dia, todos vão me amar daquele jeito tão forte. Até você, Gilbert.


Iyubov'

* * *

><p>- <em>Bruder!<em> – Um grito foi ouvido pro trás das dos dois homens. Mais um?, se perguntou Rússia. Gilbert já não tinha se despedido devidamente de Hungria e de Áustria?

- _West_... – Viu, de soslaio, o prussiano se virar na direção da voz. O irmão dele? O russo franziu o cenho. Não deveriam estar com raiva um do outro?

- _Bruder! – _Alemanha se aproximou mais, ofegante. Depois de ter perdido a guerra, estava bastante fraco.

- Sabia que viria, _West. – _Gilbert se virou mais um pouco para olhar melhor o irmão. Ivan não conseguiu ler direito o que estava escrito nos olhos vermelhos. Às vezes aquele mar escarlate podia ser traiçoeiro e escuro demais. Até para Ivan.

- Vai tentar me impedir, Alemanha? Não acha que já está encrencado o bastante? – Ivan deu um de seus sorrisos transparentes. Já tramava uma ou duas maneiras de torturá-lo quando Ludwig fosse trabalhar na sua casa.

- _Fick dich_. – O alemão olhou minimamente para Rússia, mostrando que não tinha medo. Ivan nem sequer chegou perto de irritar-se, mas não deixou de se perguntar o porquê dele se importar tanto em chegar ali. – _Bruder_. – Se virou novamente para Gilbert. – _Traurig_.

Rússia arregalou os olhos. Ele entendia, sim, um mínimo de alemão. Desculpe. Desculpe. Desculpe. Mas pelo quê? Mas _o quê? _O que era aquilo? Para que se importar em ir ali para dizer aquilo?

- _Ah, West_! Seu pequeno imbecil! Só deveria estar se desculpando por ter desperdiçado todos meus ensinamentos incríveis de batalha! Não precisava vir aqui correndo! _Übertreibung_! Podia ter me dito isso quando eu voltasse pra casa! – Gilbert disse, descontraído. Não se esqueceu do pequeno risinho (no mais digno estilo América) no fim da frase. – Mas, quer saber...? Estou feliz que você tenha vindo se despedir...

- Mas, _bruder_...! – Alemanha tinha os olhos sofridos, marejados. Arrependidos. Prússia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Was_? Não veio se despedir? Não que eu vá ficar fora pra sempre ou por muito tempo, mas eu vou estar na casa da União Soviética. – Mentiroso. Pensou Rússia. Você disse a mesma coisa pro Áustria e pra Hungria. Você sabe que talvez seja pra sempre. – Oh, o irmãzinho que eu cuidei com tanto afeto não vai nem se despedir do seu irmão mais velho! Oh, mundo cruel! Oh, mundo injusto! – Prússia fez uma pequena dramatização do que realmente estava acontecendo. Isso fez o alemão corar.

- Cla... Claro que vim me despedir! – O alemão desviou o olhar por um minuto.

- Ah, é? Então por que não dá logo um abraço no seu incrível _bruder? – _Prússia abriu os braços carinhosamente, livrando caminho para que o irmão se aproximasse. Alemanha recuou por um instante, mas acabou por aceitar a oferta.

E Rússia finalmente pôde decifrar os olhos de Prússia. E de Alemanha também. Amor. Um amor puro e claro. Como a água.

- _Bruder... Trauring... trauring... _Eu que comecei essa guerra imbecil, mas você que está... – Alemanha finalmente chorava, abraçando o irmão cada vez mais forte.

- Ei, ei... Clama aí, _West... _Foi aquele austríaco que se dizia alemão. Ele que te obrigou a isso.

Ivan arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Ele não só estava desculpando o completo culpado, como também estava limpando a culpa que manchava a cara dele.

- Toma. –Prússia disse, tirando a cruz de ferro do pescoço e entregando a Ludwig. – O papai tinha uma e me deu outra. A que era do papai eu dei pra você. Guarde até eu voltar. – O albino pareceu repensar a proposta, então continuou falando. – Pensando melhor, já provei meu valor. Dê essa pra alguém que for importante para você. Que você confie. Ita-Chan, talvez?

Ludwig sorriu. Gilbert ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir chegar na testa do maior. Deu um beijo carinhoso no local.

- _Ich liebe dich, kleiner bruder_. – O prussiano sussurrou, com a voz embargada.

- _Ich liebe dich auch, bruder._ – O alemão falou, pela primeira vez expondo em palavras seus sentimentos pelo irmão.

E Rússia teve vontade de chorar. Por estar separando esses dois irmãos que tanto se amavam. Por não poder entender _perfeitamente _esse sentimento. Por não ter ninguém que sentisse isso por ele. Por Gilbert não estar sussurrando _ich liebe dich_ para ele.

- Vamos. – Rússia falou, se virando. Sentiu que realmente choraria se continuasse a assistir aquela cena. Os irmãos germânicos se abraçaram uma última vez, e Prússia seguiu Rússia. Gilbert seguiu Ivan.

Rússia começou a jurar em pensamentos. Um dia, todos irão me amar daquele jeito tão forte. Até você Gilbert. Principalmente você, Gilbert.

O problema era que Rússia não sabia ler sentimentos, e não percebeu que o amor que Alemanha e Prússia tinham era fraternal e puro.

E o que Ivan queria de Gilbert não era puro. E muito menos fraternal.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduções<strong>

**Alemão**

**Bruder - Irmão  
>Ich liebe dich - Eu te amo<br>Ich liebe dich auch - Eu te amo também  
>Kleiner bruder - Irmãozinho<br>West - Oeste (a Alemanha ficava ao oeste da Prússia, daí o apelido)  
>Was? - Por quê?<br>Trauring - Desculpe (Sério, precisava dessa depois da tradução do Ivan?)  
>Übertreibung - Exagero<br>Fick Dich - Vai se foder  
><strong>

**Russo**

**Iyubov' - Amor**


End file.
